lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SamwiseFilmore/Wiki Editing Competition!
Hello all! I had an idea a while back about a competition that would really try to get those of you who try to edit but don't really interested in editing. So I posted on Beijing's wall, and I got an overwhelming amount of support from a number of admins. I was told it would be a good idea to get this out as soon as possible. That was a few days ago, so here I am. The idea is that each user would sign up to drastically improve a page (see signing up below). The goal would be for your page to end up being on of our featured pages that we have on the mainpage. Anyone who wants to get a page may do so any time between now and the deadline when I begin reviewing edits and grading. This will be the week of Christmas, sometime when I am off school. I'll review everyone's pages, and depending upon how many submissions I receive, I'll add the top proportion to the featured articles. For signing up, I have already created a subpage of my user page (found here) in order for you guys to sign up for your page. More instructions are there, so read those. In terms of choosing a page, it would be advisable to avoid choosing a page that someone else has chosen, for fairly obvious reasons. It is also highly suggested to choose a page that is currently M4R, especially those that have been that way for a while, and really need updating. That way we get some real improvement going. Make sure that you choose a page that is pretty pathetic, definitely if it isn't M4R and is pathetic, since one of the categories I'll be grading on is the amount of work you have put into that page. In terms of editing, try to comply with the Wiki Style Guide at all times to keep your article in top condition. Make sure to include links where necessary, tables and infoboxes, navboxes, and other templates. Pictures make your article seem more impressive as well, and make me more inclined to give that page a good grade. Remember that a wiki is still a wiki, and people are still allowed to edit your page, even though you signed up for it. We can tell what parts of the page you wrote and did not write, so don't worry. For those who are not signed up for a page that someone is working on, but want to edit it, be aware of what you are doing, and try not to do all the work. Little things are just fine. While you are working on your page, you can include the template on the page to note that you are working on it. Make sure to remove the template when you have finished. If the page is M4R, start by fixing what it's marked for and then move on to finer points. If you need a lot of info from the source code of the mod, GandalftheTurquoise or Sinthoniel can help you obtain the info you need. If you have questions, post either on my message wall, or reply here. If there is anything that I did not explain well, let me know and I'll fix it and try to clarify. Same goes if you don't understand something. Thanks for reading! SamwiseFilmore (Admin)(Fill My Mailbox) 01:19, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts